


this calls for a toast so pour the champagne

by sungyeowl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeowl/pseuds/sungyeowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>And that’s not an easy task – every time he wants something from the uni cafeteria, someone buys it right before his nose.<br/>A very specific, blonde someone, about whom Thomas knows nothing more than the fact that the guy always manages to steal the food Thomas is aiming for. <i>Always</i>.</p><p>("always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich i like au" prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this calls for a toast so pour the champagne

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill (from [tumblr](http://annatries.tumblr.com/post/108266051524/always-arrives-at-the-cafeteria-30-seconds-before)), enjoy!
> 
> also, yes, i choose titles for fics from songs like 99% of the time

 

Thomas almost sprints to the cafeteria when the class before his last one of the day ends. His stomach has been grumbling continuously for almost half an hour (earning him amused looks from fellow students - which, to be honest, was completely embarrassing) and since he overslept and didn’t have time to bring any food with him, he’s got to buy something. And that’s not an easy task – every time he wants something from the uni cafeteria, someone buys it right before his nose.

A very specific, blonde someone, about whom Thomas knows nothing more than the fact that the guy always manages to steal the food Thomas is aiming for. _Always_.

This time, though, Thomas notices – quite surprised – there’s no one in line in the cafeteria, and holy crap, _will he make it this time?_

His mouth waters at the mere thought of a tuna sandwich as Thomas pretty much skips to the counter, eyes already greedily skimming over the displayed sandwiches. And, _yes_ , he sees one, the one and only tuna sandwich, waiting patiently for him.

“What can I get for you, dear?” the cafeteria lady’s voice reaches Thomas’ cheery thoughts, pulling him out of them brutally, and he opens his mouth to answer, but someone beats him to it.

“I’ll have the sandwich with tuna, please.”

“Jesus Christ,” Thomas mutters under his breath, his hands springing up to rub at his brows as he turns to the left to see the familiar blonde standing next to him.

The blonde who wasn’t standing there thirty seconds before and who apparently had to be sitting at one of the tables. Just his luck.

The boy doesn’t seem to notice Thomas’ exasperated sighing and proceeds with paying for his sandwich and Thomas just wants to scream at him, because this sandwich was supposed to be _his_ , okay.

Before he can think it over, Thomas follows the unsuspecting guy back to his table, any other sandwich long forgotten, just anger and disbelief bubbling up in him.

“Huh?” the blonde guy notices him just when he’s about to pull his chair out and sit down; his eyes widen a bit as he stares at Thomas. “Do I know you?”

“No,” Thomas grits out, fists tightening in the pockets of his hoodie where he stuffed them. “You stole my sandwich. As _fucking_ usual.”

The blonde boy doesn’t understand, which makes Thomas even angrier even though he himself probably wouldn’t know what’s going on; and it’s just so, _so_ frustrating that Thomas just lets the anger fuelled by hunger take over him and he’s rambling, scolding the blonde guy and inching dangerously closer; and he’s probably making a fool of himself acting like that over a sandwich, but this needs to stop; and he hopes that the blonde guy sees it and apologizes, and gives him the sandwich and promises to never, ever again step in the cafeteria-

But he doesn’t. The blonde guy just stares at him, unamused and unimpressed, and Thomas notices with dread that he’s taller than him and Thomas has to look slightly up. And that’s probably what shuts him up.

“You done?” the blonde one drawls lazily, his breath tickling Thomas’ nose and Thomas flinches, because them standing close to each other is probably his doing.

“Yes,” he eventually grumbles grudgingly, willing his eyes to stay up and not wander downwards in shame.

“Good,” the blonde says and if that’s not a smugness evident in his smirk Thomas might be damned. “Because I’ve got a deal for ya. You in?”

Thomas is so surprised that he agrees to – he doesn’t exactly know what.

His face is red when he leaves the cafeteria five minutes later, but he’s grinning to himself with _Newt’s_ name and number saved in his phone and a tuna sandwich traded for a kiss clutched in his right hand.


End file.
